Lazy Neptune Going for An Adventure!
by LightningFFanime1
Summary: Neptune usually goes on the easiest quests ever and refers to it as clean-up duty! But this quest... she finds more of an adventure that Finn and Jake goes on! If she messes up... it could cost many lives. Rated T for possible... Yuri? (Don't worry I suck at yuri because I never did it before so it won't be... crazy) and for cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**I apologize for putting the other stories on hold, but I feel like I NEED to work on another one!**

**So yeah. I'm going to do a story off of the people who made... guess who... FAIRY FENCER F! But not that game since it's nto released until this fall ( I'm gonna get it. It looks awesome!) and yea. But I will do like a remix of Hyperdimension Neptunia and HN Mk2. Alright so... yeah. Since both of those games are mostly have all girls in it... I'll add some of my own characters!**

**~Characters~**

**Neptune: 14. Pretty risky when it comes to battling. Always has a high spirit with whatever she does! Protects Planeptune. Sometimes lazy and refuses to do stuff.**

**Compa:13. Clumsy nurse-in-training. Joins Neptune to help her save Gamindustri. Always gives suggestions.**

**Fang(I know this he's from Fairy Fencer F but he's freaking cool!): Shady character, makes appearances along Neptune's way.**

**IF: 16. Mostly serious and is almost busy everyday with missions from the Guild. Joins Neptune and Compa**

**Blanc: 15. Quiet, but when she transforms... She really knows how to uh... use her words. NOT XD Protects Lowee**

**Vert:17. Using the word flatty would not work. Protects Leanbox. Mostly is a gamer.**

**Noire: 17. Protects Lastation and is excellent in combat. At least... that's what she thinks. Lol**

**Nepgear: 13. Shy... Has a bit of amnesia... is CPU canidate of Planeptune.**

**Okai so I don't want to spend so much time explaining this I'll explain more character along the way. Let's get started! (Ooh and there's pairings! May be Yuri IDK)**

**~Neptune's P.O.V~**

I woke up in my Rainbow Dash ( Lol) bed and sighed. I had to go see Histy once again. Apperently, she said this was a really important quest that I had to take part of. Well, why can't someone else do it?! I mean, I haven't had a break of fighting ever since I was in this world. If I finish this, I better get a reward of playing video games for 3 months! Ah... Maybe my sister could join me as well. Anywho, I might as well get going before Histy loses her temper!

I went downstairs with my purple penguin pajamas and I saw Compa with a worried look on her face. "O-oh hey Nep-Nep..." She said with a sigh. "What's wrong Compa? Oh and thanks for making me breakfast." I said as she handed me a bowl of ceral and some orange juice. I sat down at the black and red table with it and she said," Gamindustri... this country... It's falling apart." "Mow so?" I asked with a bunch of ceral in my mouth. " Supposedly, monsters have been pouring out of Arfoire and keep coming into places like Lowee and Lastation. We haven't had a problem with them yet... but we believe that they're going to hit us next. That's what Histoire wants to talk to us about. She said we can't do it alone, so we can gather help along the way." "This is what Histy tells me to do?! To beat up some stupid monsters!? This is all I have been doing ever since I arrived in this world! Do I look like I assigned for clean-up duty?!" I replied with a groan. " T-that's what she told me! She would explain it a bit better once you go to Basillicom!" "This better be the last quest I do... I need to get to my video games!" " I doubt that,Nep-Nep, but let's see what happens!" After I was done with my breakfast I put on my hoodie dress and my blue and white striped socks, along with my purple and white shoes. Compa came in the room just to clean up a bit and I asked her," How is my little sister?" "Oh Ge-Ge," She replied," She's doing better, but she's still not waking up. I believe she will tomorrow though!" She said cheerfully. "Yay my sissy will be okay! But I will make sure whoever did that to her will pay!" I said angrily while putting my white clips in. "Alright, let's go Compa." She nodded and brought her syringe ( Freak I dont know how to spell it!) with her. I decided to just bring my sword with me as well, just in case if we get a surprise attack.

Compa and I finally arrived at the Basillicom, but man, were we tired! We had to run only because Compa said we had to just so we wouldn't be late for Histy. She told me that she gets really angry if she is kept waiting! She didn't seem like the type to get mad though. Oh well! We went inside and we saw Histy, so we went over and talked to her. "Hey Histy! So... you wanted me to do clean-up duty, eh? Gimme a break!" "First of all... it's Histoire, not Histy. And you are not being told to do clean-up duty. It's for the sake of the world." "OOOHHH WHAT IS IT!?" I said, my eyes all big." Well... Compa gave you the jist of it. The real reason why you're here is to stop the ressurection of Sin." "SIN?! OH MY GLOB I'M ALREADY GETTING PUMPED UP! Tell me more about this, Histy!" "Not so long ago, Arfoire, Lastation, Leanbox,and Planeptune exsisted just like they do now. But with the goddesses-" "HOLD UP. Who's the goddess now?!" "The people who are in charge of each city. We don't have one yet, but if you defeat Sin, you will become the godess of Planeptune. But even so... You still protect Planeptune, because mostly others are not even trying to protect this land. Shall I continue?" I nodded."Well, the goddesses were caught unaware and monsters went into Lowee, Lastation,Planeptune,and Leanbox. They tried to stop the flow of the monsters, but it seemed like that didn't work. But they knew the goddesses were after Sin, because after getting some valuable information. Sin was sending out the monsters into the land to try to only make a land only with Arfoire in it. But with just enough power, the goddesses kept Sin locked away... but it seemed like that power wasn't enough. She is back and now ready to claim all of the land as hers." My mouth made a big fat O and I sighed. "So... what you want me to do is..?" "There are four disc fragments in each part of the land. One for Planeptune, one for Lastation, one for Lowee, and one for Leanbox. There are four key fragements. You can already assume where those should be, yes?" I nodded." You will need the goddesses help, but you can also gather other people's help that you meet along the way. You need them to join you in your party to help you defeat Sin, but trust me, they will not come with ease. You might even have to bribe them. If you see a dungeon, immediately go in there. You need all the power you can get to defeat Sin. She is not easy to defeat. Any questions?" "Um yes. What do the disc and key fragments do?" "Once they key and the disc pieces are put back into their place, you will be able to find Sin. You can also do a very powerful group attack in your party with them. But even so... that won't be enough to silence her from her evil doing. Now then, shall you accept this quest?" I looked at Compa, and Compa looked at me. "HECK YES!" We replied together. "Good. Now be on your way. Find all of they key and disc fragments, and defeat Sin." She said to us.

**LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! **

**How you likey? **

**Remember to Rate and Review! It encourages for me to write more. So please do so! Bye!**

**~Lightning~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty! Going again! Probably EL and Going to the prince of hamel will be put on hold! I shall get this thing started! Happy Easter btw! **

**oh and thanks... umm I forgot your name XD whoever gave me the first review. I'll try to do those things... and yeah!**

**~First Mission Ever!~**

**~Neptune's P.O.V~**

We left the Basillicom and we sighed. " We don't even know where to start..." I groaned." Well... I remember Histoire telling me that you would have to find them 

in a dungeon. But it wouldn't be easy. You would have very strong monsters in that dungeon." "Well... do you know where we can start off small...?" "Oh yes! I 

actually do have a map in my backpack showing a very easy dungeon. It should be okay for you, Neptune." She said as she was grabbing something from her 

purse." Y-you need to be careful too Compa! I... I had battle experience! Have you?!" "Yes." She said with a sigh." Alright so where we going?" I asked quietly. 

Take a right here and then we go a left and..." I cut her off and said," You know what? I'll just follow you." I followed her and my mind began to think a little bit. 

Arfoire... That place... It just sounds so familliar... but I think ... Histoire is wrong... Shouldn't it be called the Gamindustri Graveyard? Where Sin is at? Ah I don't 

know anymore. I bumped into a tree and muttered," Ouch." "Come on,slowpoke," Compa sighed," You're practically taking forever!" "Look at you miss sassy," I 

replied," Gimme a break!" Then, I continued to go after her... with my mind focused.

**~In Le Dungeon~**  


"Okay, Compa. So all we have to do is defeat these dungeons and we'lll be happily on our way?" I asked, impatiently. "Yes. But to complete this as well, to 

make sure you will be used to fighting, I have to call on a monster." "OOOH WHAT SKILL IS THAT?!" I asked, interested. "Monster Call. But be careful, this 

monster will be a little stronger than you, so be prepared." "Hush Compa! S-stop acting like you're stronger than me! A-anywho... LET'S DEFEAT THESE 

IDIOTS!" I ran numerous ways, which makes sense because this dungeon have many twists and turns. I ran into a monster that was light blue and had the 

cutest little eyes!" Hey Compa, do we have to kill this thing? IT'S SOOOO CUTE!" I gushed. Then, the little guy attacked me! Hey, atleast I gave it a 

compliment! "NEVER MIND!" I told her. That's when I sliced the little vemin millions of times and sighed. "I underestimated your power... girl." I heard soemone

say. It didn't even sound like Compa's voice, so I didn't even bother asking her. "W-Who's there?! I asked nervously." The voice did not respond. All that went

through the dungeon was... the chilly air. "Let's hurry, Compa. I feel like I am going to meet someone that I really do not want to meet." She nodded in 

agreement, and we hurried through the dungeon.

At the end of the dungeon(Or it seemed like that), Compa saw a purple glowing cirlce on the ground, and she stepped in it. "I-Is that safe?" "I wouldn't be 

stepping in it if it wasn't." That's when a monster appeared in front of us that was pretty much ugly... AND THREE TIMES THE HEIGHT OF US! "WE CAN'T

DEFEAT THAT!" "Despite it's appearence Nep-Nep, he is really easy. Just believe in yourself, okay?" I nodded. As we fought the master, I could feel someone

(Or something) behind us.. and dang. Me and Compa had to use Nep Bull and First Aid several times! Even though... we leveled up a bit. She did say this 

monster would be stronger than us though. "Hey Nep, you think you can transform? We will be able to defeat him with ease if you use that." "Transform? What

now?" "Transform! You know, you can do it! You're a CPU! CPUs Have the ability to do that!" That's when I remembered: I was a CPU. I have the ultimate 

power inside of me. That's when I transformed in front of her, and said to the monster," Prepare to be defeated, you fiend. You're kind is not welcome here!" I 

sliced it millions of times.

Boom. It fell to the ground, dead.

I transformed bnack into my orginal self and smiled while saying," I missed that form dearly..." "What did you say?Neptune?" "Nothing. Let us go, yes?" She

nodded and went back with her. I forgot how much fun fighting could be!

?'s P.O.V

I watched the two girls walk out of the dungeon, and I smirked. So that's the Purple Heart, hm? She honestly seemed like an easy target... Oh well... I willl give

her some time to level up, but I will tell you one thing.

When we meet,

She will have to be ready.

**DUN DUN DUN! Okai okai so...**

**Yep I decided to make it a little bit easier to read. Hope that helps! I will take suggestions, but I am not saying that I will use them. EX: A person said that Arfoire is a person, not a place. IT'S MY STORY, DANG IT! I am not going to copy the whole game of HN and HN mk2. I would feel bad! So yeah. If its's grammar wise, then I understand that and I'm TRULY sorry. I hope this chapter's better! Oh and I meant to post this the day of Easter but I posted late because of my parents... so yeah. Well until next time! **

**~Lightning**


End file.
